Over the years, the health benefits and importance of correct body posture have been forgotten or ignored. With more people spending more time sitting down or walking while looking down at their phones, body posture for many people has been worsened over time. Many people do not realize the health problems bad body posture can cause. Some of the health problems bad posture can cause are back pain, body aches and pain, muscle fatigue, headaches, etc. Recently, people have tried to correct their posture by changing their habits such as sitting with their backs straight, obtaining standing desks for their offices, and other changes which force people to have the correct posture while performing different activities. Another way people have tried to improve their posture is through the use of posture corrective devices. Most of these devices are wearable devices which the user wears around the upper torso to force the user to keep a straight back while performing various activities. While effective at improving the posture, these devices are not often comfortable to wear and can be inconvenient at times, so a device which can be used at home would be more convenient. Furthermore, most of these devices do not provide a feedback system or learning mechanism which allows the user to keep track of their posture and train or educate the body on how to stand correctly with the proper balance. Thus, a device which can be used at home to allow users to straighten up their posture while re-educating the body of how to stand correctly with the proper balance, coordination, and weight distribution is beneficial and necessary.
An objective of the present invention is to straighten up user's posture. Another objective of the present invention is to re-educate the user's body how to stand correctly with the proper balance, coordination, and weight distribution to be equally placed bilaterally. Another objective of the present invention is to be used at home and to be easily moved. Another objective of the present invention is to teach the users how to stand straight, keep the body aligned, and maintain a proper weight distribution. Additional advantages of the invention can set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part can be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Additional advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the detailed description of the invention section. Further benefits and advantages of the embodiments of the invention can become apparent from consideration of the following detailed description given with reference to the accompanying drawings, which specify and show preferred embodiments of the present invention.